totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brenda
Brenda is labeled 'The Cheerleader '''in Total Drama Teens. Biography Brenda is a very popular student at her school back home. She's the leader of the cheerleading squad. Sometimes cheerleading is the only thing she can think about, since she "doesn't have the capacity to know much more than cheerleading". Total Drama Teens '''Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''She is introduced as the cheerleader on the island. She is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. She goes with Alison and Webster to get food for their team, and she joins Alison's alliance with Webster. Her team makes it to the finish line before the Killer Losers, but they lose due to them missing a teammate. In the elimination ceremony, she is not voted off. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Brenda is shown agreeing with Lluvy during the running, which angers Alison who tells her to stop. During the Awake-A-Thon she talks to Alison about who they're going to vote off next, but is not known who they decide. She is eighth to fall asleep. Her team still wins. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''She wonders about Chef's food being lowfat. Brenda has to dive for her team to win a point for them, she actually makes it in the target zone winning a point. Her team still loses, but she is not voted out. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Brenda is chosen to be prey for her team. She is promised to be helped by Teagan, as he is trying to make Phoebe jealous. Later she is ditched by Teagan who leaves off with Phoebe, and she is sprayed by Aubrey. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Brenda works with Alison and Lluvy on an appetizer. Their dish gets both a four star rate and a four and a third star rate. Their team wins this round. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Brenda decides to cheer for the talent show on her team. She receives a rate of 3 pom-poms out of 5. Her team wins this round. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Brenda attempts to insult the Killer Losers, but seemingly fails. Brenda rides with Alison in a sailboat to Boney Island. When Phoebe is accused of sabotage, Alison whispers to Brenda, and Brenda tries to lie to Chris saying Phoebe did sabotage the other team. Their team loses, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Brenda still believes Phoebe sabotaged their team last challenge as she discusses with Alison and Webster who to vote out next. Brenda is one of the people to test her team's treehouse which doesn't collapse, letting their team win the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''Brenda is confused on why she has to wake up so early for the challenge. She realizes the Killer Losers are on the stairs the same time her team is, so she alerts her team. She rides the ski lift with Webster and Brenda. She is worried by Alison's steering of the sled, but their team still wins. ' Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Alison seems offended by Brenda telling her to take a compliment. On the zip line, Brenda and Alison fight and make them and Webster fall off of it, and Brenda is left by the two. Brenda is made to be the first one of her team to walk on the tightrope by Alison, but Brenda falls off. In the elimination ceremony, Brenda is eliminated. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''She is seen with Teagan, romantically involved in the pool while Webster scuba dives. She talks about how awful Alison. She accidentally votes for Alison to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Brenda roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. She is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens